


corps à baleines（3）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32
Summary: 预警：1.双性云云，嫁给比自己老的老国王，小马是国王的儿子。2.有强迫性行为。3.小妈剧情，有偷情变真爱，有出轨，NTR。





	corps à baleines（3）

崔始源时间捏的很准，几乎是刚躲进别处，大王子就进来了，隔着屏风站在门侧向金钟云问安。

然而崔始源最后那个吻的热度还未散去，停留在金钟云的唇上，震荡着人心神不宁。金钟云将自己全部身子埋进被里，思绪仍在不远处的崔始源身上，生怕他突然跑出来被人看到，大王子的问候竟是一丝一毫都没听到。

“母后？”大王子没得到回应，又问了一遍。

“嗯？”金钟云这才回过神来。屏风外的大王子显然也及其有礼貌，体谅他的身体不适，声音温和的复述了一遍。

“母后身子不适，我心中挂念，特来探望。母后一切安好？”这次金钟云听清楚了，心里那点荒唐感却也越发明显了起来。

委实好笑了，尤其是当唤自己母后的人比自己年龄还要年长的多，就显得有些荒唐。

他知道这位大王子多年不得志，老国王身子硬朗到70岁还贪恋权利未退位，惹得他这个有第一顺位继承权的大王子快40岁了仍生生被煎熬着，多年抑郁。

不过老国王还是看中这个儿子的，早已将军权交到了这位手里，国内许多事务也一直是大王子在办。其实除了正儿八经的继位，这位在外界看起来才更像是捏着权利中心的那一位。

“我一切安好。”念及此，金钟云态度始终不错，声音放的也软。

毕竟他从一开始就知道，自己远嫁过来，身后一点凭仗都没有，老国王年纪又大，迟早要入土。他要活下去，就必须要抓住权利中心。无论是他是权利中心，又或是他在权利中心，都要活下去才是。

本就是一场遮掩在表面的问候，双方都各怀心思。金钟云胡思乱想的时候，大王子竟越过屏风走了进来，站在他被层层纱帘掩盖住的床边。

这着实僭越了。

他紧张了起来，顾不得责备大王子的举动，忙盖紧了被子。自己被崔始源塞进被里的时候仍是一团凌乱，他的束腰松松垮垮的堆在腰间，胸部露在盖的严实的被子下，硬挺的乳头正摩擦着有些硬的布料。此刻若是被人揭开被子，一切都完了。

幸好大王子没发现他那点异常，只轻声的回着话。“那我就放心了。”

“我身体不适，要休憩了。没什么事就退下吧。”金钟云故作镇定的从纱帘中伸出手来。大王子的眼神隔着几层纱帘几乎要化为实质，扫过小王后洁白的脖颈，落在金钟云将将伸出来的手上。

那是一双从未沾染过烟尘气的手，手指修长，带着华丽名贵的珠宝，压在细细的手腕仿佛一折就断。

他握着那只手弯腰虔诚的亲吻了一下。

嘴唇一碰到小王后的手背，那只柔软的手就快速缩了回去。大王子压抑下心中翻涌的欲望，恭顺的告了退。

时机不对。

他不敢多在小王后的寝殿内停留，毕竟他还未真正继位。他的父王娶的这任王后年纪实在太小，又是那么的美丽脆弱，所有人都在惋惜，只是不敢说出来。不过圣女本就属于王室，待他父亲去世后，他会好好让这位小王后替王室开枝散叶，费心费力，绝不含糊。

这边大王子刚刚离开，金钟云紧绷的神经还没放松片刻，崔始源就从另一边走了出来。他面无表情的握过金钟云被大王子亲吻过的手背，指腹用力摩挲了几下，像是要将大王子留在小王后手背的印记全部消去。

金钟云被摁压的有些疼了，甩开了崔始源的手催促道。“你快走吧..我可以当做什么都没有发生。”

“所以，你允许他亲吻你..”或许是因为被反复拒绝，崔始源说出的话带着自己都不清楚的怒意。

“他亲吻的是手。如果你能好好向我请安，我也会允许你亲吻我的手。”金钟云不可置否，他漂亮的眸子望向崔始源带着一丝嘲讽。“而不是，偷偷进来...猥亵我。”

他着实不该说这句话惹怒崔始源。

被崔始源压在松软的床里金钟云才觉出了后悔，门口的侍女又消失的没有踪迹。他就像一只小羊崽一样面对着比他年长几分又强势的崔始源，毫无支架之力。

崔始源毫不费力的就分开了金钟云的腿，顺着纤细的腰肢一路摸下去，手探进小王后的裙摆里，扯下了他最后一块遮羞布，握住了小王后下身软趴趴的性器。

金钟云生的好看，刚刚成年的身体还带着少年的稚嫩。性器精美的像一件艺术品。此刻被崔始源握在掌心来回搓揉着挤压着，瞬间硬了起来。

小王后哪里受过这些手段，他在崔始源的身下无助的扭动着身子，咬着唇压抑着脱口而出的呻吟。不多时，就在崔始源略显粗暴的玩弄中泄了出来。

崔始源就着那些体液，将手指往下伸进了金钟云紧闭的雌穴。小王后的女性器官嫩的像初生的花朵，还未绽放就要遭到蹂躏。

他手指抚摸着那道紧闭的缝隙，随后轻轻的插进去，明明是未经人事的雌穴，却敏感的一阵一阵的收缩吮吸着崔始源的手指，合作的让崔始源恍惚中几乎要忘记这场性事的缘由。

可是小王后眼睛是通红的，即使下体含着崔始源的手指，毫无招架之力的接受着他的玩弄，瞪着崔始源的眼泪却也欲坠不坠的聚集在眼底。

他的小王后是那样好的将放荡与纯真两种毫无关联的词汇融汇在一起，在崔始源心头荡漾起一阵又一阵的涟漪。

他想占有他的小王后，想带着他一起沾染情欲。

他只能是自己的。

于是崔始源抽出手指，将金钟云的腿掰的更开，硕大的性器顶在小王后紧闭的雌穴入口，打着滑摩挲着，浅浅的抽插在入口的软肉处，不时顶过隐藏在肉瓣上端的蜜豆，将小王后玩弄的还未插进去就已经渗出水来。

小王后在他的身下颤抖着，小穴敏感的收缩着拒绝那根肆虐的性器，明明已经知道将要被强奸的命运，还在徒劳着做着最后的抵抗。

“...你不能这么..对我..”

“那么你想要谁这么对你？大王子吗？”崔始源好心的停下了动作。

“可是他只是一个懦夫。老头子不死，他一点规矩都不敢破的...你要依附他，那是找错人了。”

“你又有什么不一样...你甚至...还不如他。”小王后眼眶红红的，委屈的像是下一秒就能哭出来。

“你只是一个私生子。”


End file.
